I want a mom
by Goddess Of Passion
Summary: Song fic using I want a mom. Takes place after the S season before the SuperS season. Chibi-Usa has just recieved a letter that she must stay in the past from her mother. Crushed she begins to cry. Someone hears her though. She won't be alone anymore. R


I Want a Mom

Goddess of Passion

Greetings! I'm taking a quick break from my chaptered stories to do a few hopefully, one shot stories. This is the first of at least two song fics. This takes place after the Death busters are defeated but before the dead moon circus. Chibi-Usa gets angry at having to stay in the Past longer and cries to Usagi.

The song I want a mom is sung by Cyndi Lauper its hers I don't want it! Nor do I own Sailor moon… Wouldn't mind having that though.

The song is in ~ ~ so not to get confused

Italics are used when the character is thinking to themselves.

Enjoy! If you have a second Read and Review! Please!!!

Chibi-Usa sniffled once again rereading the letter she received stating she needed to stay in the Past for more training. Angrily she threw it at the door. Then she started to cry.

Usagi having heard the sound of a time portal opening went to Chibi-Usa's room. She heard the little girl crying. "…Oh Chibi-Usa…" Usagi whispered unsure what to do. She knocked once then went to sit beside the child.

Chibi-Usa barely noticed Usagi sitting next to her until the older girl began to rub her back. Not caring for her pride she clung to Usagi and cried.

_I want a mom that will last forever, I want a Mom to make it all better~_

Usagi held the little girl cooing to her. "It's alright Usagi…I'm here." Chibi-Usa just held closer and cried harder. Finally she was able to get 4 words out.

"They… Don't… Want… Me!" She started bawling again. Usagi shifted the little girl onto her lap and rocked her.

_~I want A mom that will last forever, I want a mom who will love me whatever~_

Chibi-Usa stopped crying after a few minutes and was able to explain the letter. She looked up at the older girl's face to see she looked angry. Chibi-Usa shivered hoping it wasn't at her.

Usagi was completely annoyed… No annoyed was too nice of a word she was furious with her future self! _So she needs more training! _Usagi thought to herself. _Why not let her come home for a little while then send her back??? _

Chibi-Usa saw Usagi shake her head then set her back on the bed. With a loving smile she pulled Chibi-Usa's slippers and socks off before helping her get dressed for bed.

Usagi smiled then held out a hand to the lonely little girl. "Come on sweetheart. Come sleep with me tonight." Usagi smiled as the small hand gripped hers.

_~I want a Mom to take my hand, and make me feel like a holiday. ~_

Chibi-Usa followed Usagi into her room and turned around as the older teen got ready for bed. She peeked over to see Usagi holding the letter from Neo Queen Serenity as she patted the bed.

Usagi waited hopeful as Chibi-Usa slowly walked over looked up at Usagi then got into bed. _I'm going to have to discuss this with the girls later she's only a little girl she needs to be home!_

Chibi-Usa almost smiled as Usagi tucked her into bed with a stuffed animal… Almost.

_~A Mom to tuck me in at night, and chase the monsters away. ~_

Usagi got a story book from her book case and settled in next to the little girl. She opened the book and began to read. "Once upon a time…" She could see Chibi-Usa still upset clinging to the stuffed bunny. Usagi carefully undid her hair from their odangos and stroked the child's beautiful pink hair as she read. "And they lived happily ever after…"

Chibi-Usa looked up tears still in her eyes. "Usagi?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Usagi answered gently seeing a little girl fidget a bit.

"Will you sing to me?" She asked in a tiny voice her Ruby eyes looking into Usagi's crystal blue ones begging.

Usagi smiled. "Hai…"

_~I want a Mom to read me stories, and sing a lullaby. ~_

Usagi smiled down at the sleeping little girl she curled up to her. "I love you Chibi-Usa. She turned off the light and shut her eyes.

A few hours later Chibi-Usa sat up and screamed. She had woken from a nightmare.

Usagi jolted awake and grabbed Chibi-Usa to her as the little girl began crying anew.

"Shhh it's alright… I'm here Usagi."

_~And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry. ~_

Usagi rocked Chibi-Usa until she had fallen back to sleep. Kissing her sweaty brow she wiped the final tears away then curled back around her.

Chibi-Usa in her sleep cuddled closer and held to Usagi's hand. Usagi looked at the tiny hand holding hers and wondered why she had never noticed how small it truly was.

"…Don't worry Punkin I'm here." Was the final thing Usagi thought before sleep over took her again.

_~Oh, I want A Mom that will last forever; I want a Mom to make it all better. ~_

Usagi woke up the next morning before Chibi-Usa and gently shifted away from her. The sleeping child flailed a moment before hugging to the stuffed bunny. Usagi smiled then crept downstairs to see the kitchen empty and everyone gone. There was a note on the fridge with an envelope.

_Usagi, Poppa and I are spending the weekend at my Onee-San's beach house. Unfortunately it's adults only. Don't worry about Shingo he's staying with Ryo-Kun. Here's 10000 yen to feed you and Chibi-Usa. Love Momma_

Usagi looked to Luna who was lapping at a bowl of cream. "Can you tell the others we need to have a meeting tomorrow?"

Luna nodded she had seen how upset Chibi-Usa was but hadn't known what to do. She was feeling very proud of Usagi right now. She watched the teen… No the young woman start to fix pancakes.

Chibi-Usa woke to the smell and wondered down stairs to see Usagi cooking.

"Go get dressed sweetheart its pancakes." Usagi smiled at the still sad little girl. "Only you and me this weekend… Don't worry." She smiled as the little girl once again attempted a smile before going to get dressed.

_~I want a Mom that will last forever; I want a Mom that will love me whatever, forever. ~_

Chibi-Usa came back down stairs and began to eat a large breakfast. Usagi smiled watching her enjoy the pancakes and juice. "Do you want more juice Usagi?" She asked gently.

Chibi-Usa nodded wondering why Usagi kept calling her Usagi but she wasn't going to let it bother her right now. Usagi was taking care of her… That was what mattered to this 8 year old girl.

A little while later Usagi and Chibi-Usa wash the dishes from breakfast together.

"…Chibi-Usa… You know… I'm here for you right? You don't need to be scared… I won't leave.

Chibi-Usa simply stared up at the teen before crying again. A plate dropped as she held tight to her future mother.

_~And when she says to me, she will always be there, to watch and protect me; I don't have to be scared. ~_

Usagi clutches the little girl to herself for a few moments then smiles. "Go watch TV for a little bit Usagi. I'll finish up."

Chibi-Usa nods and let's go of Usagi and goes into the living room and turns on Rugrats she settles down on the floor to watch the movie.

Usagi has just finished cleaning up the broken plate when she hears Chibi-Usa sniffling again she quickly throws it away and goes to see Chibi-Usa is crying over a song in the movie.

Usagi smiles sadly and scoops her up to let her cry. "I will always love you… My Usagi..." She gently whispered in her ear as the child's arms snake around her neck.

_~Oh, and when she says to me, I will always love you, I won't need to worry 'Cause I'll know that it's true. ~_

Usagi sat down holding Chibi-Usa and watched the rest of the movie with the little girl snuggled on her lap. "See the movie had a good ending didn't it?"

Chibi-Usa nods wondering why she didn't push Usagi away. She just couldn't.

Usagi set her down and went to start her homework. Chibi-Usa tried watching some more TV but after about 30 minutes gave up. She headed back upstairs to go see if she could find a coloring book or something but stopped outside Usagi's room.

_I'm being silly! I'm a big girl… but… _"Usagi?" Chibi-Usa asks walking into the room."

Usagi looked up from her math homework. "What is it Sweetheart?"

Chibi-Usa shifted from one foot to the other then swallowed hard. "…I'm lonely." She was pleasantly surprised when Usagi quickly glanced at her home work then smiled.

"Well let's fix that… Let's go to the park!"

_~I want a Mom when I get Lonely, Who will take the time to play. ~_

Chibi-Usa finally smiles and runs to get her shoes on. Usagi smiles at she glances at her unfinished home work. "Well… I might get detention but this once. I think it'll be worth it!"

Usagi races after the little girl stopping only long enough to put her shoes on and lock the door. She smiles happily as Chibi-Usa grasps her hand.

"Come on Usagi lets go!" The little girl was excited she loved the park!

Usagi raced with Chibi-Usa laughing and not caring how it looked. They reached the park and Usagi helped Chibi-Usa into a swing and pushed her. The 8 year squealed.

"Higher! I wanna feel like I'm flying!"

Usagi smiled and pushed her higher her smile growing at the content look on Chibi-Usa's face.

_~A Mom who can be a friend, and find a rainbow when it's grey. ~_

After a couple hours of hard playing Chibi-Usa was half asleep when they got home. Usagi attempted to tuck her into her own bed when Chibi-Usa clung to her.

"…Don leave me…" She whimpered.

Usagi held her close and carried her back into her room and tucked her under her rabbit and moon comforter stroking her hair and singing.

_~I want a Mom to read me stories, and sing a lullaby. ~_

Usagi smiled as she fell asleep she turned back to homework and got back to work. She had just finished her Math and was starting on her History when Chibi-Usa began screaming.

Usagi quickly got up and held the terrified little girl to her until she woke up.

Chibi-Usa moaned as she felt loving arms around her. She cried.

The dream had been the same she had returned home and her mother had turned her away. Telling her she was better off in the past.

She began to cry as the comforting arms just held her. Soon she was able to make out Usagi's voice cooing to her.

_~And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry. ~_

Chibi-Usa finally was able to settle back down but sat next to Usagi as she did her homework wanting to feel her comfort.

Usagi frowned as the phone rang. "Now what…" She mumbled and picked it up to hear a familiar voice.

"Mamo-Chan!"

Mamoru held the phone away from his ear at his girlfriend's high pitched squeal. "Hi Usako I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner and to a movie."

Usagi was about to say Yes! When… She glanced over at where Chibi-Usa was sitting staring at her. She smiled.

"Sorry Mamo-Chan not tonight."

Mamoru blinked on the other end. "Alright Usako… Another time?"

Usagi nodded "Definitely bye Love!"

Chibi-Usa looked up as Usagi hung up the phone. "Why'd you do that I thought you'd wanna go out with Mamo-Chan?"

Usagi sat back down. "Not tonight. For one I need to finish my homework and for two. I thought we'd watch the next Rugrats movie and have pizza!"

Chibi-Usa giggled and hugged Usagi tight finally getting it finally truly understanding. Whether she was in the future or the Past her mom wanted her… She always wanted her.

"I love you Mommy." Chibi-Usa said to Usagi before hugging her tight.

Usagi felt tears in her eyes as she hugged her tight. "I love you Usagi, I always will!"

_~I want a Mom, I want a Mom, I want a Mom that lasts forever. I want a Mom, I want a Mom that lasts forever, I want a Mom that lasts forever. ~ _

A/N

My first one shot! I'm in shock I was actually able to stop. And yes I do know there's more to the final bit of the song… But its all repeating so I skipped a bit! I hope you enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing this! I didn't used to like Chibi-Usa but recently I realized. Can you imagine what it must be like? Being 8 years old and told you need to go back in time 1000 years to live with people you hardly know for a indefinite amount of time? My heart breaks now that I think about it.

As for how Neo Queen Serenity feels after sending the letter. If I was her I'd be crying wanting to hold my baby but knowing I couldn't.

This was a experiment in writing the gentle side of Usagi and Chibi-Usa tell me what you think! By the way the movie Chibi-Usa was watching was of course Rugrats in Paris and the song that made her cry was well… This one!

Goodnight!

Goddess of Passion!


End file.
